Entre combat et amour (title number 2 !)
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Cette fanfic ne sa passe pas à un moment précis de l'histoire, en tout cas après la "mort" de gandalf, et avant celle de Boromir. Elle ne respecte pas vraiment l'oeuvre originale, il y a seulement les persos et le but qui est fidèle. bref... la compagnie de l'anneau qui fait connaissance avec une femme, qui désire les suivre dans leur quête... (les nom de villes sont inventés).


Les contours de la ville de Eorny se dessinaient à l'horizon, mais très vagues. Le brouillard entourait la ville, et se faisait de plus en plus épais. L'air était glacial, le vent froid mordait à toutes occasions. La route n'était pas facile, elle était très caillouteuse, il y avait de nombreuses pentes abruptes, et avec le brouillard qui avançait il était facile de se perdre.

A ces heures si avançées de la soirée, par une vision aussi mauvaise, personne ne s'aventurait sur ces chemins. Personne... sauf huit personnes qui luttaient avec acharnement contre le vent. A la tête de la petite troupe il y avait un elfe qui, ayant une vision plus puissante que celle de ses compagnons réussissait à les guider afin qu'ils ne s'égarent pas du chemin. Cet elfe était grand, fin, blond, il se déplaçait avec des gestes souples, légers. Il se nommait Legolas. Un homme le talonnait. Celui-ci était tout aussi grand, portait la barbe, ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés semblaient de pas avoir étaient démêlés depuis longtemps, ce qui créait un fort contraste avec la chevelure soignée de l'elfe. L'homme s'appelait Aragorn, et il était suivit de près par quatre hobbits. Des hobbits de taille qui convenait à la moyenne (pour des hobbits), qui ne marquaient aucun attrait différent à ceux de leur espèce. Derrière eux, un nain ne cessait de grommeler. Il portait le prénom de Gimli ; il était de la taille d'un nain, avec une longue barbe rousse, de longs cheveux noués en tresse, portait une armure et une hache dans chaque main. Fermant la marche, il y avait un second homme, du nom de Boromir. Un homme vêtu de vêtement qui paraissaient riches bien que délavés, au cheveux blonds foncés, une épée était attachée à sa ceinture et il portait un large bouclier sur l'épaule.

Ainsi, sous la conduite de Legolas, la compagnie progressait, pas à pas.

-Sommes nous encore loin de la ville ? Demanda Frodon, un des hobbits.

-Je ne l'espère pas, réliqua Pippin, le second hobbit. Car je meurs de faim !

-Non, nous ne sommes plus très loin, le chemin prend fin, répondit calmement Legolas.

En effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une imposante porte en chêne, fermée. En haut, gravé dans des lettres d'or on pouvait lire : "Eorny".

Aragorn frappa trois coup secs. Des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté, puis une voix :

-Qui va là ?

-Regardez donc par vous même ! Répondit Gimli, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

L'homme de l'autre côté jetta un coup d'oeil, puis s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte :

-Excusez moi, mais c'est que par les temps qui courent nous nous mefions beaucoup des orques.

Grand-pas (alias Aragorn) hocha la tête, ce qui signifiait que l'homme était tout excusé.

-Où allons nous maintenant ? Voulut savoir Merry, le troisième hobbit de la bande.

-Il y a une auberge, pas loin. Nous pourrions nous y rendre, proposa Boromir. Nous y serons bien.

-Alors allons là-bas ! Conclut l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

* * *

Les rues étaient sombres, étroites, et beaucoup de gens se pressaient dans l'obscurité. Plusieurs fois la petite troupe fut ballotée dans tous les sens. La foule était si compact que l'air froid ne passait plus.

Bientôt Boromir repéra l'auberge en question. Elle portait une enseigne : "Auberge des Mille Etoiles". Le nom amusa toute la compagnie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une chaleur accueillante et réconfortante les submergea. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Les murs étaient en bois, les tables et tout le reste du mobilier aussi. Les huit compagnons se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Il y avait là une homme d'un certain âge, qui semblait très vigoureux, moustache et cheveux gris, yeux pétillants, voix forte et grave. Ce fut Boromir qui prit les initiatives :

-Excusez-moi...

-Bonsoir mes bons messieurs !

-Vous reste-t-il de la place pour cette nuit ?

-Oui ! Il me reste une chambre de deux et deux chambres de trois. C'est tout.

-Ça ira très bien, répondit Aragorn.

L'homme leur donna les clés et reprit :

-Vous dîner ici ?

-Oui, si possible.

-Bien sûr ! Installez vous, on va vous apportez le repas !

La petite troupe se trouva une table dans un coin, à côté d'une fenêtre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Autour d'eux, les gens buvaient, parlaient fort, voire criaient. La clientèle était majoritairement masculine, et les serveurs majoritairement féminine. Beaucoup se faisaient héler par des gens ayant trop bu. La plupart répondaient à leurs appels, mais quelques unes les ignoraient.

Puis on leur apporta le repas. La femme qui les servait était jeune, belle. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et remontés. Elle portait une longue robe rouge un peu délavée et un tablier blanc. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour poser les plats, Legolas sentit une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'envelopper. L'odeur était difficile à décrire. Légère et lourde en même temps, douce et forte, il y avait une mélange de fleurs sylvestres, de rose et une troisième odeur que le prince elfe n'arriva pas à identifier.

Pippin ouvrit de grands yeux gourmands face au repas. Il y avait un plat de rôti fumant, accompagné de pommes de terre, de carottes et d'une sauce marron. A côté étaient disposée une assiette de salade. Le pain qui accompagnait le dîner était chaud, la croute dorée et l'intérieur blanc.

-Bon, ben, bon appétit ! Déclara Aragorn.

Les huit se servirent et mangèrent d'exellent appétit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avaient pas eut droit à un aussi bon repas. Petit à petit la conversation s'engagea.

-Où allons nous, demain ? Voulut savoir Merry, la quatrième hobbit de la bande.

-Nous allons tenter de gagner le village de Taènier, répondit l'homme du Gondor.

-Taènier ? S'exclama Gimli. Mais c'est à au moins six jours d'ici, si on ne croise pas de Nazgùl ou d'orques !

-Je sais bien, mais une fois arrivés là bas, non seulement nous y serons en sécurité, mais nous ne serons plus très loin du Mordor.

A l'évocation du Mordor, la main de Frodon serra l'anneau qu'il portait au cou. Son geste, bien que très discret n'échappa pas à l'oeil attentif de Legolas et Aragorn. L'être sylvestre prit la parole :

-Nous devons à tout prix débarrasser Frodon de ce fardeau.

Les autres acquiessèrent. Tout à coup une main se posa sur l'épaule de Merry, qui sursauta. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme qui les avez servi :

-Excusez mon indiscretion, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écoutez tandis que je servait la table voisine.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez prudents, marmonna Boromir.

-J'ai compris que vous cherchiez à vous rendre au Mordor. Je souhaiterai vous accompagner !

A cette annonce, Legolas avala de travers, Sam faillit s'étouffer avec son bout de rôti et Aragorn se leva d'un bond. Par chance, la cohue dans cette auberge était si grande que son geste brusque passa inaperçu.

-Nous accompagner ? Mais vous êtes folle ?

-Je connais bien la région, répliqua la jeune serveuse sans se démonter. Et puis je manie l'arc et l'épée. Ainsi que les poignards, les dagues et quelques autres armes. Je veux partir d'ici ! Mais je ne sais pas où aller ! Vous accompagner ferait pour moi un point de départ. S'il vous plait !

-Non, répondit Grands-Pas, inflexible.

Legolas se leva à son tour et se tourna vers son compagnon :

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous ne serons pas trop, de neuf. Et puis si elle manie autant d'armes qu'elle le prétend, cela pourrait nous être utile.

-Qui plus est, elle dit bien connaître la région, ajouta Gimli.

Les quatre hobbits hochèrent la tête. Aragorn se tourna vers Boromir :

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'homme du Rohan haussa les épaules puis :

-Pourquoi pas après tout.

Aragorn se tourna vers la jeune femme :

-Bon, alors c'est d'accord, la majorité l'emporte. Nous parton demain, dès l'aube.

-Aucun problème ! Répondit joyeusement la jeune serveuse.

-ASTER ! Hurla une voix à l'opposé d'eux. ACTIVE-TOI ! TU N'ES PAS PAYEE POUR FAIRE LA CONVERSATION !

-Oups... Oui, oui j'arrive !

Elle commença à faire demi tour puis au dernier moment se retourna :

-Je m'appelle Aster Starring.

Et elle fut noyée dans la foule des clients.


End file.
